Because, My Darling, We're Fabulous
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Because sometimes, my darlings, all you need is a woman's touch. ::A series of femmeslash drabbles, freeverses and oneshots for various couples:: Latest - Katie/Luna
1. Dreams - AngelinaAudrey

Audrey Bell was beautiful.

Katie first introduced Angelina to the Ravenclaw, soon after she had made her way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. From that first meeting, Audrey had caught her attention like no one else ever had.

Angelina had always considered herself attracted to men – always, that is, until Audrey.

Because the first thing she had noticed about Audrey Bell was her beauty.

She could have excused that as an objective realisation, and she had. But when she got up, panting at the memory of the Audrey in her dreams, she couldn't fool herself any longer.

She didn't expect anything to happen. In fact, she doubted Audrey even thought of her as more than a casual acquaintance. But that didn't stop her from dreaming about the other girl.

She knew she could only be with Audrey in her dreams, but somehow, that was enough.

* * *

_For:_

_Femmeslash Drabble Tag_

_If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 511. Dreams_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 27. Breathtaking_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 38. Picture Perfect_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 21. Never_

_Greenhouse Competition, Ragweed_


	2. Change of Plans - AstoriaLuna

**For Jace-Jay, in the Femmeslash Drabble Tag on HPFC**

* * *

The world Astoria lived in was a flurry of parties, of fake smiles and bribes, of coming up with new plans to control the Ministry.

Astoria loved it.

She enjoyed being rich and powerful, the feeling she got when others deferred to her out of fear that she would ruin them if slighted. She would never do anything to risk her position in that society.

Never, that is, until she met Luna.

Luna Lovegood sailed into her life like a breath of fresh air. It was impossible not to fall in love with her – she was something completely new to girl who had spent her life in the controlled world of high society.

It may have resulted in her disinheritance, but as Astoria watches Luna dance to ward of Wrackspurts, she cannot help but think it was worth it.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 138. Choices_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 18. Walls_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 2. Whatever_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 34. Glorious_


	3. Practice Makes Perfect - KatieLeanne

**For Amber on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag on HPFC**

* * *

It's not difficult, falling in love with your best friend.

They discover their attraction to each other at the age of fifteen.

Katie's never had an interest in boys, and Leanne only ever been interested in Katie.

On Christmas Day, they bump into each other under the mistletoe that's been hung all around the school. Katie blushingly kisses Leanne on the cheek. There are no awkward attempts to ask each other out; rather they reach a silent agreement.

From then on, they're inseparable.

Everyone knows about the two of them – the boys stop trying to ask the gorgeous Hufflepuff out, and the girls back away from the gregarious Chaser.

It's just after the Second Task when they have their first true kiss. In the enthusiasm of the realisation that Hogwarts is leading the Triwizard Tournament, Katie turns to Leanne, bright eyed and rosy-cheeked, and kisses her in the middle of the stands.

It's not perfect by any means – there is too much saliva involved, and their teeth have more contact than their lips – but it is the best feeling either of them have ever experienced.

And besides, they intend to practice enough that the perfect kisses are second nature.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 317. On the Same Page_

_Paring Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 34. Butterfly Kisses_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, prompt 22. Endearing_

_Greenhouse Competition, Tulip_


	4. Vanity - LavenderHermione

**For InLoveWithLauging, on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag on HPFC**

* * *

Lavender has always been proud of her looks.

They are what separate her from the rest of the girls; make her unique. She doesn't have Hermione's brains, or Ginny's vivaciousness, or the lure of the unknown that Padma and Parvati evoke. All she has is her beauty.

She thinks she can be forgiven for spending hours in front of the mirror in the bathroom getting ready. After all, she needs to make sure she shows off her beauty to her best advantage. It is all she has, after all.

And then suddenly, Greyback attacks, and she doesn't even have that anymore.

She sinks into a depression after she loses her looks. Without them, there is no hope of her ever finding her price, the perfect man. There is no one who could look at her mangled face without being horrified.

But slowly, she notices Hermione is by her side every day. She is not here to help Madam Pomfrey – Lavender never sees her with the other patients – and she wonders why the girl she treated so horribly would care about her.

And then one day, she hears Hermione whisper, "I love you" when she thinks Lavender is asleep. And Lavender thinks that maybe her situation isn't as hopeless as she thought it was.

Because somewhere in the middle of Hermione pressing cold compress on her forehead and feeding her forcibly when she didn't want to live, Lavender has fallen in love with Hermione too.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 154. Someone to Love_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 44. Aimlessly_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 9. Scar_

_Greenhouse Competition, Begonia_


	5. Snap Decision -ParvatiPansy

She shouldn't be doing this; she knew that.

It's _wrong_, the idea of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together, especially in the middle of this war. But she couldn't help it.

Parvati had never been attracted to girls before and, truth be told, she was unsure if she was attracted to girls now.

Her relationship with Pansy was something that helped 'scratch the itch,' as the Muggles put it, more than it was an actual romantic entanglement.

She remembered how it had started all to well. She had been in love with Harry ever since he had accompanied her to the Yule Ball, and the sight of him kissing Ginny had devastated her completely.

She had run out of the Common Room in tears, distraught over the fact that all her dreams of the future had been shattered in that one moment. She had not been looking where she was going, and had ended up crashing into Pansy Parkinson of all people.

She had looked up at the Slytherin, resigned to the fact that her day was only going to get worse. There was no way the girl would ignore an opportunity to make fun of a Gryffindor in tears.

To her shock, however, Pansy had simply taken one look at her and dragged her to the seventh floor – to the Room of Requirement. There, she had wiped away Parvati's tears and listened to her story calmly. Once Parvati had finished speaking, she had glared at her, snapping, "What the hell is wrong with you? So he didn't realise you were in love with him. His loss. Crying over boys gives them power over you, and that's not something you need to give to anyone who has broken your heart."

It was that moment that kick-started a strange camaraderie for the girls. They weren't friends by any means, but they would go to each other when they needed to rant or cry, safe in the knowledge that neither would reveal what she had been told – the other knew to much about her for her to be safe from retaliation.

They had taken their final step towards a sexual relationship the day Pansy had approached Parvati, looking shell-shocked and devastated. It had turned out that Draco Malfoy had broken off their engagement in favour of Astoria Greengrass, and Pansy had been heartbroken. True to her advice that first they had met, she had not cried over Malfoy, but Parvati could see that Pansy was just as distraught as she had been.

The sight of Pansy so helpless had sparked something within her, and, before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled Pansy in for a bruising kiss. It had taken her a moment, but Pansy had quickly responded. It shouldn't have felt good, but the feel of Pansy's lips on hers was like nothing Parvati had ever experienced.

The kiss had quickly turned into something even more. Without the girls realizing it, their hands were soon traveling all over each other, and clothes were flying everywhere…

Parvati knew she shouldn't have liked it – it was Pansy Parkinson for Merlin's sake! But she couldn't help it. The illicitness of it had excited her.

And now – now she was addicted. She was not in love with Pansy, and nor was Pansy in love with her, but she knew that she couldn't stop seeing her.

It was the worst possible thing imaginable, being in a sexual relationship with a Slytherin at a time when house boundaries defined everything for them, but Parvati wasn't about to let Pansy go. Their relationship, or whatever it was, was the only distraction for her; the only think that kept her from worrying about her future. And she didn't care what anyone else might think, there was no way she was giving that up.

* * *

_For:_

_The Pairing One Hour Challenge_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 57. A Cheap Motel_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 6. Salubrious_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 28. Trouble_

_Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge, Heavy In Your Arms_

_Colours Competition, Red (positive)_

_6 Senses Competition, Pain (emotion)_


	6. Take My Hand - LunaRoxanne

**For Amber, on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag**

* * *

"What if they hate me?"

"They won't. They've known longer than they've known me, Luna, if they'll hate someone it will be me."

"You're their daughter, their niece. They'll hate me. They'll think I took advantage of you."

"If anything, I'm the one who took advantage. I seduced you when you were upset over Rolf leaving."

"It was hardly seduction when I wanted it too. Besides, they won't see it that way."

"I'll _make_ them see it that way."

"They were my first friends, did you know? I don't want them to hate me."

"They _won't_ hate you. There's no way _anyone_ could hate you."

"I'm scared Roxanne."

"Close your eyes and take my hand. I promise it will all be okay."

"Roxanne –"

"Guys? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 39. Ten Yards_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 9. Walk_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 39. Child_


	7. snowflakes - PadmaLuna

**For Amber, in the Femmeslash Drabble Tag**

* * *

she's **d.a.n.c.i.n.g **gracefully

in the middle of the snow

Trying to capture

**s.n.o.w.f.l.a.k.e.s**

on her tongue

that's that moment you

**f**

**a**

**l**

**l**

in **l.o.v.e**

she's bubbly

_(cheerful)_

vibrant

_(vivacious)_

so full of life

_(exquisite)_

she's loony luna

and you're perfect padma

maybe you're not meant to be together

but you've never really cared

what the world thinks

so with a flick of you wand

_**(orchideous)**_

you conjure a bouquet of flowers

_(unique flowers for a unique girl_

_you know roses won't do)_

and go out to meet her

in the snow

And she smiles

_(at you!)_

and reaches up

to _**kiss your lips**_

and you know

that the world

**doesn't matter**

you have this

_(you have __**her**__)_

and it's

**e.n.o.u.g.h**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 367. Gentle Snowflakes_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 27. Graceful_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Puffskein_


	8. Falling In Love - Again - GinnyAstoria

Ginny knew she shouldn't be doing this. Her future was set – she was going to graduate Hogwarts, marry Harry, and have a perfect family.

But the thing was, she didn't know if either of them wanted that anymore. She loved – _had_ loved – Harry with all her heart, and she knew he had loved her back. But Harry had also walked to face his death, and after he had returned, he was different. The part of him that made him _her_ Harry seemed to have died with Voldemort, and it was obvious in his eyes that he wasn't in love with her anymore.

And then he'd chosen not to return to Hogwarts to complete his eighth year like Hermione had, accepting a place in the Auror office instead, and she'd accepted that they was nothing left between them.

Sure, they were still officially dating, but they both knew it was as good as over.

She'd been hurt at the first, unable to believe that the life she had imagined for herself had slipped right out of her hands, but she'd soon realised that she wasn't mourning for the loss of Harry or their relationship – she was mourning for the loss of her expectations.

That was when she had realised that they really _were_ done, not only from his side, but from hers as well.

She'd promised herself that she was going to take a break from serious dating, that she wasn't going to fall for someone else until she had the time to enjoy herself a bit and figure out what she wanted in a partner. She had never counted on Astoria Greengrass entering her life.

The girl had made headlines during the summer for publically breaking her betrothal contract with Draco Malfoy by revealing her preference for women. The marriage would have ensured that she would have lived a comfortable life, without wanting for anything, but she had claimed that she would have been unable to live a lie. With her family fully supporting her decision, she had made certain that she would be able to weather the scandal that had resulted.

She had approached Ginny one day, a serious look on her face, and had handed her a photograph. It was of Harry – of Harry snogging Draco Malfoy.

The only thing Astoria had said was, "I'm sorry."

Finny had smiled at her, shook her head, and said, "It's okay. Harry and I were over a long time ago. We're just going through the motions now, and we both know that. I expect we'll finally end it over Christmas break."

That had been the start of her friendship with the Slytherin girl.

She'd never expected it to develop into anything more, but when she'd returned from Christmas with her family, finally having made a clean break with Harry, she'd started to look at Astoria differently.

The sight of her smile and the sound of her laugh would make Ginny's stomach flutter, and she found herself blushing constantly whenever she was around the other girl.

It had taken her sometime to accept it, but she finally had – she was attracted to Astoria Greengrass.

"What is it, Gin?"

Ginny looked at the girl in front of her and gathered all of her courage. "I was wondering…would you like to go to Hogameade with me next weekend?" she asked in a shy, hesitant voice.

"As a date?" Astoria asked, sounding surprised.

Before her courage could desert her, Ginny nodded quickly.

Astoria laughed, a bright, happy sound. "What took you so long to ask?"

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 615. Scandal_

_Hatest Character Bootcamp, Prompt 31. Forbidden_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_House Points Competition, Character - Ginny Weasley_

_Colours Competition, Brown (negative)_

_Hogwarts Classes Competition, Transfiguration_

_6 Senses Competition, Nervous (emotion)_

_Fantastic Creatures Challenge, Merpeople_


	9. Beautiful - PansyDaphne

**For AStichedUpHeart, on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag**

* * *

Pansy's been called a lot of things in her life. Ugly, nauseating, pug-face Parkinson.

It's not really surprising that she's developed a complex. She doesn't think that she's worthy of being loved, especially after Draco left. Only pretty girls find love, not ones who aren't blessed with good looks, like her.

But Daphne's always there, insisting that she loves her, insisting that Pansy's beautiful. Pansy can't believe her, because it's obvious to anyone with eyes that she's anything but. And there's no way she can love Pansy – can't she see that she's ugly.

Still, Daphne never gives up, insisting that Pansy's beautiful to _her_. And it takes her a long time, and hundreds of repeated proclamations of Pansy's beauty and her love for Pansy, but she finally believes Daphne.

Pansy Parkinson may not be classically beautiful, but she's beautiful to Daphne. And that's all she needs.

* * *

_For:_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 896. Mask of Beauty_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 48. Promise_


	10. Cranberry Kisses - LavenderParavti

Lavender loved cranberries. They reminded her of some of the best times of her life. The enormous Christmas dinners her family had, long-lost relatives coming out of the woodwork to attend. People would congregate in England from all over the world, the one night that the entire Brown family spent together, every other thing forgotten.

She loved the tart taste of the red berries. The sharp flavour would burst in her mouth, more rich and tasty than the sweetened cranberries that were so popular.

Parvati could never understand why she preferred it to sweeter berries, but for some strange reason, they were Lavender's favourite food.

When she fell in love with her best friend, all she could ever think of was the fact that Parvati's lips were cranberry red. Not cherry red, but cranberry red, delicious and like a siren song for Lavender.

When Greyback attacked her, she could see the blood dripping from her face, red like cranberries. For awhile, the sight and taste of the fruit disgusted her, but she soon fell in love with it all over again.

Because when Parvati kissed her for the first time, insisting that she was just as beautiful as was before Greyback's attack, Lavender tasted cranberries, tart and delicious.

From that moment, whenever someone wondered why she liked the fruit, trying to convince her that others tasted much better, she would just give them a secret smile. She'd always loved cranberries, but tasting on Parvati's lips meant that no one could convince that they weren't delicious.

* * *

_For:_

_The Femmeslash Competition_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_400 Fragrant Prompts - Cranberry_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 652. Food_


	11. graceful ballerina - SusanHannah

It was the sight of the beautiful ballerinas, dancing so gracefully on the stage that makes Susan Bones fall in love with ballet at the age of five.

At that moment, she swears to herself that she would do anything and everything to be as graceful and beautiful as the ballerinas on the stage.

She convinces her mother and Aunt Amelia to enroll her in ballet classes. She can already see her name in lights on the biggest stages in the wizarding world.

Susan Bones. She will be more than the child who lost her entire family to Voldemort, more than the niece of Amelia Bones. She will be famous for herself. There will be no more whispers of _"poor girl, lost most of her family to You-Know-Who,"_ or _"that's Madam Bones' niece"_ following her around.

(She may be only five, but she's well aware of what it feels like to be overlooked. Sometimes all she wants to do is walk up to the people who whisper about her and say, "I have a name, you know. It's Susan.")

But what Susan has in enthusiasm for the dance, she lacks in ability. It is not that Susan is a _bad_ dancer, her instructor tells her parents, it is just that her clumsiness hinders any attempts to perform the complex motions that are a part of ballet.

But Susan is determined. She keeps up with her classes until she goes to Hogwarts, and even there, Susan practices in her free time.

(She knows that her childhood dream of becoming a brilliant, famous ballerina is beyond her, but that doesn't mean she should stop trying to become a good one.)

She never gives up. She is a Hufflepuff in every sense of the word, and Hufflepuffs aren't afraid of a little hard work.

(She never attains the natural grace the best dancers have. And even though she keeps on trying, there's a part of her that's constantly telling her to give up, that always feels like she's just bumbling through it. She's too clumsy, too klutsy.

And all she ever wants is to be graceful.)

She feels like she's just tripping through life. _Graceless Susan_, she imagines people whispering.

She blushes and stumbles whenever Hannah is around

(Hannah'll never notice that Susan loves her with all her heart, but she does.)

Whenever a Professor calls on her in class, she stutters and stumbles all over her words.

(It's not only in her movements. She's graceless in all parts of her life.)

When the letter comes, informing her of Aunt Amelia's death, she feels like she's on the dance floor again, stumbling through the steps.

All se can do is go through the motions clumsily, too in shock to react.

(She wishes she could face her Aunt's death as gracefully as her parents do.

Maybe it's another sign that she will never be able to attain any grace. Maybe it's another sign that she should stop dancing; stop trying to be a ballerina.

But she continues. Aunt Amelia had believed in her, and she won't let Aunt Amelia be proven wrong.)

The first time she feels like she's graceful is on the battlefield, dodging curses from Death Eaters, and sending her own hexes and jinxes back at them. It feels like an elegant, choreographed dance routine to her. Duck, shoot, dodge, attack, and again.

But even here, she feels like she's faking it. She doesn't have the ability that Ernie, or Neville, or Luna, or Ginny, or any of the other Gryffindors do. And when she sees Harry, Ron and Hermione in action, she knows she's just been fooling everyone around her.

The last thing Susan Bones is is graceful.

But then Hannah asks her to dance in the middle of the Hufflepuff Common Room without any music playing. And they're laughing, and Hannah is leaning in and kissing her, and Susan is kissing back, because she's been in love with Hannah for _so_ long…

There, in Hannah's arms, swaying mindlessly to music only they can hear, Susan Bones feels graceful for the first time in her life.

* * *

_For:_

_The Monopoly Challenge_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_The Femmeslash Competition_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 396. Ballerinas_

_Key Signature Competition, B Minor_

_HP Potions Competition, Burn-Healing Paste_

_Gemstone Competition,, Onyx_

_Hogwarts Classes Competition, Herbology_


	12. self-doubts - ChoLuna

**A/N: For Amber, because she made me.**

* * *

why do you love her?

that's the constant question you have to hear

from _everyone_

because sure, she's a war hero

but she's

(what do they call her, that unsympathetic public?

ah, yes)

_**loony.**_

.

but the thing is,

that doesn't matter to you

because the two of you together?

you are perfect.

(besides, it's not like they actually care about you.

if they did, they'd see that despite her…eccentricities…

she's the best thing that's ever happened to you

all of them wanted you to smile again

after _cedric_

and she's the only one

who can actually make that happen

if they actually cared,

they wouldn't say a word)

.

but sometimes

it's not the world who asks

it's her

with those large, blue eyes

and an uncertain look on her face

"why do you love me, cho?"

and you hate

that she doubts herself

but you're the only one

who can bring her back to her normal self

so you smile

and tell her the truth

(once again)

"you're mad, daft, and totally impossible,"

(her face falls minutely, but you continue on)

"you're mad, daft, and totally impossible

but that, luna, is why I love you."

.

because the rest of the world doesn't matter

as long as they've got each other

* * *

_For:_

_Master of Spells Challenge_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 864. Beautiful Madness_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_The Femmeslash Competition_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Erumpent_


	13. Scars You Cannot See - PadmaMegan

Her scars have long since faded by the time Padma finds her, staring out of a window in the Hospital Wing.

At least, her physical scars have faded.

The war taught her many things, and showed her a million others, things that can't be unseen or unlearned.

There's a part of her that knows the entire statement is ironic – a Ravenclaw is the last person who should be wishing for the loss of knowledge.

But every time she closes her eyes she can see people die in front of her, and the tortured screams of innocent first years are forever embedded into her brain. Those are things no teenager should have to deal with.

That is the state Padma finds her in, broken and battered. She refuses to talk to anyone, spending her time staring out of the windows instead.

At first she's afraid that Padma will be just like everyone else; that'll she'll insist she talk and interact and return to the world.

But Padma's different. Padma sits with her, and talks to her, never expecting a reply in return. She tells her about her experiences in the war, how her twin sister nearly lost her best friend. She tells her about her own nightmares and fears. And little by little, she falls in love with Padma.

Padma, who is perfect and brave. The one who suffers from crippling recollections of the battle every time she enters the Great Hall but goes there anyways. Padma, who _understands_ her.

She falls in love with Padma, who brings her back to life, and makes her feel like she's Megan Jones once again, instead of just another face and body in a crowd.

(And the most surprising thing of all? When she tells Padma, Padma _loves her back_.)

* * *

_For:  
_

_Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition_

_Ultimate Femmeslash Competition_

_Harry Potter Femmeslash Project_

_If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 591. Shattered Mind_


	14. Familal Ties - PansyDaphne

**This drabble has been entered in The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition.**

**Pairing: Pansy/Daphne**

**Word Count: 400**

**Prompt: endearing  
**

**This drabble has also been entered into the If You Dare Challenge (620. Turncoat); the Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp (19. Yellow); the Ultimate Femmeslash Competition; the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project and the Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition.**

* * *

Slytherins were a lot of things: cunning, ambitious, everything that was stereotypically thought of them. But more than anything, they knew when to cut their losses.

So it didn't surprise her that Pansy had been given her entire inheritance by her parents in exchange for her disappearance from England. The Parkinsons needed to scramble to save what little of their reputation they had left, and having the daughter who tried to sell the saviour to Lord Voldemort around would not help them at all.

No, the surprising part of it was that she had followed Pansy. She was the eldest daughter of one of the few Slytherin pureblood families that had remained neutral during the war. Opportunities and marriage proposals would have flocked to her like birds had she stayed back.

But Pansy was her best friend, and more than that, she was someone she loved unconditionally. She had only being doing what she had thought was the best course of action to reduce collateral damage, and it was unfair that even though Potter himself had publicly forgiven her, she was being forced out of the country by her power-hungry family. Besides, her parents still had Astoria, who the triple advantages of not being in the same year as nearly all the student Death Eaters, preferring men to women unlike her _and_ being the girl who had managed to catch the eye of Fred Weasley. They didn't need her to help with their reputation.

Pansy, on the other hand, did need her. She needed her as the person she was, and not who she thought she should be – the friend and confidant she had always been for Pansy, and the lover and girlfriend she had grown to become over the past few years. And she was more than willing to follow the other girl wherever she went. The fact that the place she was going happened to be a home in a private island just off the beaches of Hawaii was simply an unexpected benefit.

Daphne Greengrass had given up everything she had ever known to have a life with the woman she loved, but she watched Pansy whirl around in a lemon yellow dress she would never have been permitted to wear by her parents, her eyes sparkling with laughter unlike anything Daphne had seen in a long, _long_ time, she knew that it had all been worth it.


	15. Letting Go - HermioneFleur

**This chapter has been entered in the Triwizard Competition, using the prompts pairing: Fleur/Hermione, quote: "True champions aren't always the ones that win, but those with the most guts" - Mia Hamm, word: morgue and dialogue: "This is harder than I thought it would be."**

**It has also been entered in the If You Dare challenge (428. Where are you going), the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project, the Ultimate Femmeslash Competition and the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp (33. nuzzle)**

* * *

"_Ma petite_, I must go now," Fleur whispered, looking down at the bushy-haired brunette who was wrapped around her.

Hermione looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "I don't want to let you go," she sniffled. "What if something bad happens? What if- what if you don't come back to me?" the last part was said in a half-whisper, as though she didn't want to tempt the fates.

"Mia, you know that this was what the Tournament was heading towards," Fleur murmured. "You always knew that you'd have to watch me go into the Third Task."

Hermione detached herself from Fleur, wiping angrily at her eyes. "I hate this Tournament," she said fiercely. "It's not only putting Harry in danger, but you too! Both my best friend and the love of my life – you're right, I knew that I'd have to let you go, but this is harder than I thought it would be, damnit!"

"Mia- "

Hermione fixed the elder girl with a steely glare. "I've already told Harry this, and I'm going to tell you too. Don't you _dare_ try any stupid heroics in the godforsaken maze. I don't care if you win or not as long as you just get out of there alive. I already think that both of you are heroes – the fact that you two had the guts to participate in this competition is enough to make you true champions in my eyes. I'd rather have you two be third and fourth instead of first and second and in the morgue. Promise me!"

"I promise," Fleur said as she gently brushed Hermione's hair with her hand, and oddly reassuring action for the other girl.

"Ms Delacour."

At the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, the two girls reluctantly parted.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, leaning to kiss Fleur one last time.

"I love you too," the other girl replied.

And then she was gone.


	16. The World Is Wrong - ChoLilyLuna

**For Camp Potter (Fireworks Show - write about Cho/Lily Luna); the If You Dare Challenge (424. Uproar); the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition (prompt: unconditional love; word count: 407) and the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (New Delhi, India)**

* * *

She knew what people said, that she was just a replacement for the loves she had lost.

But for all her **greengreen** eyes, Lily was nothing like her father. She was so much more cunning and sneaky than he could ever be, and she had a confidence that Harry had always lacked.

She might have been a Potter, but she was so much more than the boy who had made that name famous.

And her middle name may have been Luna, but she was poles apart from the blonde Ravenclaw Cho had had a short-lived relationship with. Lily was a red-head to Luna's blonde, and she was as likely to believe in fantastic creatures as her Aunt Hermione.

No, her name may have been Lily Luna, but that was all that was – a name. Luna and Lily couldn't have been more different from each other.

Cho Chang had not had an easy life. She had lost the boy who could possibly have been the love of her life, and all her relationships after Cedric had been trainwrecks, to put in gently. But she wasn't the same girl she had been at Hogwarts, obsessed with the past and everything she had lost.

Once upon a time, she had loved both Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. But they had moved on, and in time, so had she.

Lily Potter may be related to two of her ex-partners, but that didn't mean that she was dating her as a way to connect to her past. Cho loved Lily for the woman she was – headstrong, gorgeous and courageous, someone who didn't care what the rest of the world thought about their relationship and was proud to walk out of the front door at her side.

They might have had a generation worth of age difference between them, but that didn't mean that they didn't love each other.

"Cho?" The sound of Lily's voice broke Cho out of her musing.

"Yeah love?" she said, turning to face the girl.

"If we don't leave right now, we'll be late getting to my parents'."

'Of course," she murmured, walking over to pull Lily into a deep kiss. Once they broke apart, she said, "Just give a moment to grab my purse."

The world could continue on saying what it wanted to – the two of them knew the truth, and so did their friends and family, and that was really the only thing that mattered.


	17. Another Script - HermioneGinny

**For the 10 drabbles, 10 themes challenge (femmeslash pairing - hermione/ginny); the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Kuala Lampur, Malaysia); the If You Dare Challenge (164. Runaway) and the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp (13. piano)**

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Harry asked, grinning at his best friend as he offered his arm. "Not about to run screaming in the other direction? No cold feet?"

Hermione laughed, punching Harry gently on the shoulder. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I was the one who suggested this whole thing, remember? I should be the one worried that Ginny's going to run!"

"You know she won't, right?" Harry asked, suddenly serious. He knew Hermione, and knew that she was hiding her very real worries behind laughter and smiles. "Ginny's crazily in love with you, there's no way she's about to become a runaway bride just as all her dreams are about to come true."

"Do you ever think it would have been easier – better – if we'd followed the script?" Hermione asked her best friend, changing the topic abruptly as the two of them began to walk towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You know; if I'd fallen in love with Ron and you'd fallen for Ginny, instead of it being Ginny and me, you and Draco and Ron and Pansy?"

"Easier?" Harry asked, mulling it over. "Yeah, maybe. Ron and I definitely wouldn't have had to face the shocked reactions, definitely. But better? No, not at all. We're happy the way we are right now, Mione. And – no offense – but I don't think doing it the way the world expected us to would have got us there."

"You've become very wise, you know that right Harry?" Hermione asked, face breaking into a smile as she caught a glimpse of Ginny waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "When did you go and grow up again?"

"I don't know," Harry grinned cheekily. "It seems being in the middle of a war has _some_ advantages. Now – shall we?"

"We shall," Hermione said, leaning over to peck Harry on the cheek as the piano started to play and two of them started walking down the aisle.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	18. Goodbye, My Lover - GabrielleGinny

**For the Triwizard Competition (Quote: "A circle has no end." -Isaac Asimov, _Second Foundatio_n; Word: Precious; Song : _Save Tonight, Eagle Eye Cherry_, specifically the lines _"Save tonight / And fight the break of dawn / Come tomorrow / Tomorrow I'll be gone"_); the If You Dare Challenge (834. Goodbyes); the Song Fic Bootcamp (song: Save Tonight, Eagle Eye Cherry; 5. treasure) and the Fantastic Beasts challenge (Ramora)**

* * *

The waves crashed against the shoreline.

"Do you really have to return tomorrow?" the blonde-haired girl asked, reaching out an arm to clutch at the girl sitting by her side.

The other girl's face crumpled at the reminder. "I'm afraid so," she murmured dispassionately. "I haven't been back for nearly a year. Mum's starting to panic."

The two girls were sitting on an old picnic blanket, a veritable feast of food set out in front of them. The red-head flicked her wand, watching as two glasses of champagne poured themselves.

"It's not like I want to go, you know," she grumbled as the glasses floated towards them. She reached out a hand to grab one of them out of the air. "But it's either that or have Mum come here, and this place – this is for the two of us, not for the rest of my family."

"I understand," the other girl said consolingly. "But I can't-"

"I know," her partner said, cutting her off. She grabbed her hand, pulling her into her arms. "I love you, Gabrielle," she murmured, stroking her hair gently.

"You are _precious_ to me, Ginny," Gabrielle whispered. "I do not want to lose you."

"You won't," Ginny replied, dropping a kiss into the other girl's white blond hair. "You will _never_ lose me," she repeated vehemently. "I'll be back after a week at most, Gab, I promise. I wouldn't even be returning if it wasn't for Mum! I will always return to Gabrielle. The two of us, we're like a circle – we're infinite, with no end at all."

Gabrielle sighed, resting her head against Ginny's chest. "I love you," she murmured.

Ginny tightened her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you too, Gab. I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :3**


	19. Hospitals

**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (KatieLuna) and the All Sorts of Love Competition (Femmeslash)**

* * *

When you're first admitted to Saint Mungo's, you're sure that this has to be a joke.

You're Katie Bell. You survived the war as a Muggleborn, and you made it through with no injuries whatsoever. A Bludger is the last thing that should be able to take you down.

But the world obviously doesn't agree with you, and here you are, benched for the rest of season because your leg broke in a way that cannot be repaired by a simple dose of Skele-Gro. No, this break requires Muggle-style recovery – letting nature do its work.

You're almost certain that you're going to be bored to death.

But then she walks into your life, and she refuses to let you wallow in self-pity.

* * *

At first, she refuses to tell you why she's in Mungo's. According to her, you're depressed over your leg enough as it is.

The last thing you need is more bad news, she says.

She spends her days bring sunshine back into your life. Even though it seems like everyone you've ever met visits you at Mungo's, it's only when Luna's there that you truly feel _alive_.

Everyone else in the hospital seems determined to walk around dressed in the drabbest colours they can find. But not Luna.

Luna regularly enters your room dressed in sunshine yellow and bright pink. Neither colour should look good on her, but you soon realise that there's absolutely _nothing_ that doesn't suit Luna Lovegood.

Not even colours can resist her draw.

* * *

A month into your odd little friendship, Luna tells you that she's dying slowly.

The war may have been over, but that didn't mean that all the Death Eaters were dead. And one of the closest friends of the Saviour?

Luna had always presented a target that was too tempting for them to ignore.

Mulciber managed to curse her before she was rescued, but no one's ever managed to find a cure in the year since it happened.

She's dying slowly, and while she may be strong enough to face that fact, you aren't.

When she tells you, you cry for a week.

* * *

Luna's your best friend in the entire world, and you make sure to tell her that every time you can.

You're sure that it'll make her happy.

And it does, but you still cannot help but notice and slightly sad look in her eyes whenever she smiles at those words.

It confuses you.

You know it makes her happy, the fact that you consider her your best friend. But you cannot understand how that knowledge simultaneously makes her sad.

Every time you try to bring it up with her, she changes the subject in her own abrupt way.

After two months, you finally get the hint.

The memory of that look constantly troubles you, but a bit of discomfort on your part is better than upsetting her constantly just to sate your curiosity.

You can do without the knowledge.

You cannot do without _her_.

* * *

You don't realise what she means to you until you have to see what you've been missing.

Luna visits you each and every single day, so when she doesn't turn up one day, you're understandably worried. And then her father walks into your room, and tells you that she would have wanted you to know more than anyone else.

They think they have a possible cure, he says. But Luna's almost gone, and the treatment that she's currently undergoing will either be her saviour or end her life once and for all.

You may not be able to move from your bed, but the only thing that means is that you cannot pace the room like you would like to. You still worry with everything you have.

You're faced with the idea of losing her forever, and that's when you realise that you would never be able to make it far without her.

You have no doubt that if she dies, you won't be long to follow, and it won't be suicide.

No one can survive a broken heart, and somewhere along the way, you've gone and fallen in love with her.

She's possibly slipping out of your fingers as you speak, and you've just realised that you're in love with her.

You vow that if she lives, the first thing you'll tell her is the way you feel.

(You cannot help but wonder if she's always felt the same way.

Was that why she was always slightly sad?

If you've hurt her, even unknowingly, you know you'll never be able to forgive yourself.)

* * *

She comes back into your life four days, eight hours and nine minutes after you became aware that she might just walk out of it.

In those four days, eight hours and nine minutes, you've somehow managed to lose all confidence you had when you first realised that you loved her.

But you're a Gryffindor, and besides, she deserves to know the truth.

So you gather up all the Gryffindor courage you know you possess, and somehow convince yourself to lean to up and kiss her.

When you pull away, you're shaking and scared out of your wits.

But she just smiles back at you and pulls you into another blazing kiss.

* * *

The last thing you expected when they told you you'd be stuck in St. Mungo's for four months was that you would find the love of your life there.

But you did, and as much as you hate the fact that you were injured by a Bludger, you're happy about it all the same.

If you hadn't, you would never have found Luna.

And nothing, not even the Quidditch season, is more important than her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
